


war-torn

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: What if it wasn't Sam that had the affair with Iain and it was Dylan?





	1. Chapter 1

War. War, changes people. Whether physically or mentally, it changed you. Corporal Iain Dean had felt that change whilst on his current tour. He liked his fellow army medic, Sam. It was a bit unfortunate that she was married and from the sound of things, the marriage was going through a rocky patch. Iain's heart had skipped a beat when he saw a photo of her husband. Dylan. 

Now Iain knew he was bi-sexual. Shagging his fellow comrades had certainly crossed his mind. But he'd not been brave enough to do anything about it. Until now and this photo of Dylan. Iain had stolen the photo and wanked himself off. He had leave the following week and he hadn't made any plans. Well he did now. He wanted to meet Sam's other half.

*****

Dylan had just come home from walking Dervla when there was a knock on the door. He cursed as he opened it. A man about Sam's age dressed in his army uniform stood before him. Dylan, despite having drifted away from Sam since this latest tour began, was suddenly worried.

"Is she dead?"

Iain was horrified! He hadn't thought that Dylan would automatically assume Sam had died. "No, sorry! Um, did Sam not call you to say I would pop in?"

Dylan frowned as he tried to remember what Sam had told him in their last phone call. "No, she did not."

"Actually, it was more than pop in. She said I could stay the night before heading up north to see my family. Will that be okay?"

"You'll have to sleep on the sofa. Dervla has the spare room."

Dervla? Iain didn't recall Sam mentioning anyone by that name.

"She's my dog. I've only just got her. You do like dogs?"

"Sure. And the sofa is just fine."

"Good. Well feel free to use the bathroom, kitchen if you want anything to eat. I ate with Dervla earlier. Had I known I was having a guest for the night, I would have waited."

"It's fine honestly." 

"If you need anything, I'll be in the study."

Iain watched Dylan walk off towards what he presumed was the study. He needed a shower.

*****

10 minutes later, Dylan had forgotten he had a guest in the house, as he trundled his way upstairs. He used the loo, turned around and was startled at Iain in the shower. Iain just watched Dylan. The predator hunting his prey.

"Sorry, I forgot I had company." Dylan couldn't help but eye Iain up, appreciating how good he looked. He wasn't gay, but his body was certainly reacting to Iain. 

"Come here."

Dylan's feet began moving before his brain could compute with what he'd been asked. It had become second nature to him when Brian had barked out orders when he was a child. He knew there would be consequences. But this wasn't Brian. This was Sam's army friend. And Dylan found himself turned on.

"Undress for me."

Iain watched Dylan as he undressed himself, Dylan folding his clothes neatly into a pile. Lastly, he pushed his underwear to the floor. Iain was pleased to see that Dylan was just as aroused as he was.

"Get in here now." Iain pulled Dylan into his arms and kissed him.

Dylan kissed back, their cocks touching as they rutted together under the spray of water. Iain took hold of their cocks and pumped them hard. Both moaning into each other's mouths.

"I'm going to cum," Dylan said breathlessly as he spilled his release, prompting Iain to pump harder, finding his own.

They stood cuddling in the shower until the water ran cold. Iain turning it off, whilst Dylan grabbed them both towels, each man wrapping a towel around their waist. They left the bathroom and Dylan headed towards the bedroom, turning around when he realised Iain had gone the opposite way. 

"You're very welcome to join me. In my bed."

Iain stopped in surprise. This was more than he could have dreamed happening. Dylan wanting him in return. "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I'm sure. I want you. I also think you came here wanting this to happen."

"Guilty as charged. I've been thinking about you every night since Sam showed me a picture of you." Iain moved closer to Dylan. "I've wanked myself off to that photo every night. Woken up each morning so hard dreaming about you." Iain let go of his towel. Dylan looked down at his fully hard cock. "God Dylan, this is what you do to me. I want you."

Letting go of his own towel Dylan said "I want you as well."

Iain wasted no time and pushed Dylan through the door and onto the bed. "Have you ever had sex with another man?"

"No. But as a Doctor, preparation is everything." Dylan reached for the lube and handed it to Iain. "Next time, I'm using this on you."

Iain kissed Dylan. The promise of more after this. This was more than he could ever of hoped for.

*****

The next morning, Iain woke alone. Dylan was nowhere to be found. He had left Iain a note:

_Thank you for last night. Please note that this can never happen again. Stay safe and watch out for Sam. She can be quite wreckless at times._

Iain smiled in agreement at the last line. Sam could be wreckless. He couldn't deny that he was a little disappointed that Dylan had decided not to continue their.....affair. He must really love Sam. Lucky woman. Iain laughed as he left. It was time to surprise his family. 

Dylan watched Iain leave his house from behind a tree. He didn't regret last night. It had distracted him from life for a moment. A life with Sam in it. Not Iain. His Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was surprised to see Dylan waiting for her when she stepped off the plane. He hadn't bothered on her last leave. She was about to make a comment when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Has someone stolen my husband and replaced him?" Sam jokingly said. 

Dylan just frowned. "No, I'm the same man you married." That was a lie, Dylan thought to himself. He was a fraud. A man that would cheat on his own wife. With another man. Thoughts turning to Iain once more. "Did you take any photos this time?"

"Photos of what? Oh, you mean army life? Yes I did." Sam was curious. Dylan had only been vaguely interested in her last batch.

"I would love to see them."

Approaching the Land Rover, Sam almost refused to get in. Dylan was acting different to normal. And she thought she knew why when she opened the door. Curled up in the footwell of the passenger side was a scruffy looking grey puppy.

"Mr Borthwick and his wife found her abandoned on their farm. They brought her to me because she was hurt."

"And you kept her."

"I hope you don't mind. She is house trained."

"Of course I don't mind. We'd agreed to look for a puppy when I finished this tour. She just found us first." 

Dylan smiled as Sam climbed into the car, Dervla in her element sitting on Sam's lap.

"And what did Dylan name you?" Sam looked at the name tag. "Dervla?"

"Irish descent. Like myself. Means daughter of the poet."

"Was her father into recitals?" Sam laughed. "Sorry! It's certainly different....."

"You hate it?"

"I'm sure it will grow on me."

*****

Sam knew that a weeks leave wouldn't bring the domestic bliss she was craving. Lying alone in bed on her second night, she wondered where Dylan was. She found him in the study looking through her photos.

"Started without me?"

Dylan looked up, startled. "Um, I wanted to surprise you with something."

"Can you do that tomorrow? I want you with me in bed."

Dylan nodded and followed her up to the bedroom. He hadn't slept here since his night with Iain, only using the room to get dressed. Luckily, he had remembered to change the covers. To Sam's favourite ones with birds on.

Dylan hated himself because all he could think about whilst having sex with Sam was Iain. 

Sam woke up in the night alone. She cried at the thought of loosing Dylan to someone else. There had to be someone else? What else would make him seem so distant?

*****

Dylan had managed to find a few photos with Iain in. He wanked himself off at the thought of Iain touching him, giving him pleasure.

Dylan didn't take Sam back to the airport. She left before he'd woken up from a night spent asleep in his chair in the study. She knew she'd find answers on his computer, but that would mean disturbing him. She didn't want that kind of argument until she knew her suspicions were confirmed.

****

A few days later, Dylan's phone rang. "Keogh."

"Dylan?"

Dylan froze. It was Iain.

"It's okay, Sam's not dead. She's upset though. She's convinced that you're having an affair."

Silence.

"Dylan. I'm just going to come out with this. Do you have feelings for me?"

Still silence, but Iain could hear Dylan's breaths becoming heavy.

"Are you touching yourself?"

Dylan moaned in confirmation. Oh god, Iain thought as he palmed his hardness through his trousers. He was bitterly disappointed that he was standing here in a public, not being able to touch himself properly.

"Imagine my mouth on your cock, my hands cupping your balls."

Dylan grunted. Shit. Iain knew that he was done for. Dylan wasn't holding back. "Cum for me Dylan."

Iain listened to Dylan as he came. It was beautiful. He hadn't really paid much attention with Dylan underneath him and on top of him. But a few thousand miles away, at the end of the phone line, it was pretty hot. Iain wondered what other noises he could get Dylan to make. 

Beeps sounded on the line to warn them that they had a minute left. "Dylan, I'll call you again next week?"

"Should you not be calling your family?"

"I write to my sister. It's fine. I want to hear you."

"Hear me wank off to you?"

"You were pretty hot. I need to relieve myself now though. Speak soon."

Dylan smiled at the thought of Iain relieving himself over a porta loo.

*****

Iain pumped himself a few times, murmuring Dylan's name as he came. This was going to be hard to keep from Sam. They were to be partnered up in an upcoming exercise. One that meant they'd be off base for a few weeks.

He wouldn't be able to talk to Dylan and that broke his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before they were due to leave for the training exercise, Sam decided to phone her husband. She needed to hear his voice. Even if Dylan was only reciting Rudyard Kipling to her. When the beeps sounded, Dylan paused.

"I love you Dylan." The line cut off before Dylan could respond.

Sam sighed. She couldn't allow herself to be worried about her marriage right now.

"You okay?" 

Sam looked up at Iain. "He's so infuriating at times. You know, he just recited Kipling to me rather than actually talk to me."

"Kipling? As in the guy that makes those French fancies?"

Sam smiled. This is where she appreciated Dylan and his love of literature. "No, the poet."

"You didn't tell me your other half was a poet?" Iain went all breathless as he imagined Dylan reading out poetry to him.

"He really isn't. He's a bloody good doctor though. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm all good. It's going to be a long wait to use the phone tonight by the look of it."

"Just make sure you're ready 6am sharp."

Iain watched Sam as she headed off to the living quarters. Now, all he had to do was wait till last before he made his call.

*****

Dylan had been disappointed that it was Sam that had called him and not Iain. He really wasn't being awkward when he had decided to recite Kipling to Sam. She had once told him she found it sexy. He wondered if Iain would find it sexy too.

An hour later, Dylan was sitting on the sofa in a futile attempt at staying awake. He smiled as the phone rang, picking it up immediately.

"Iain."

"How did you know?"

"It was a logical assumption to make seeing as you start that training tomorrow."

"Can you read me Kipling too?"

"You spoke to Sam?"

"Just briefly after her call. There was a reason I waited until last."

"I thought you didn't want to wank off in public?"

"I know. I can't stand the thought of not hearing your voice for a few weeks."

"Do you really want me to recite Kipling? Or would you rather me talk dirty to you?" Iain's breathy moan made Dylan smile. "Touch yourself, imagine I'm there with you, my mouth on your cock."

Dylan unzipped himself as he listened to Iain on the other end of the phone. "Dyl....god.....hot...."

"Call me De-De. It's a name a friend of mine called me once."

"De-De....are you...touching.....yourself too?" Dylan let out a moan. "...De-De....I need to cum...."

"Not yet! Give me a moment." Dylan wanked himself harder. 

"De-De please...."

Iain begging sent shivers up Dylan's spine. "Okay, cum now." 

Iain groaned. Dylan growled. They both came. 

"De-De, that was wow."

"I want you to beg when we next meet."

The phone went silent briefly. They had a minute left. "We're definitely seeing each other again?"

"Of course. I'll need to think of an excuse to not be around here when you finish the tour."

"Ok, take care of yourself De-De. I love you."

For the second time that evening, Dylan was cut off before he could reply. He still loved Sam. He always would, but he knew he'd be saddened if he never saw Iain again.

*****

Iain placed the receiver into the holder and got a fright when he turned around. "Goodness Simon. You scared me!"

"Well that was kinda hot. Watching you wank yourself off to your girlfriend."

"What?"

"De-De. Is that a nickname for Denise?"

"Um.....yes. Denise. Beautiful eyes, perfect mouth."

"A good shag?"

"Yes."

"Next time you speak to her, ask her if she has any friends."

"Yeah, sure. Will do."

Iain watched Simon slink away. Shit. Shit. Shit. Simon was the kind of guy that you really didn't want to mess with. Thank goodness Dylan had told him his nickname. He had to ask Dylan about that when he next saw him. Was it an ex that gave him that name?

*****

Dylan sat in the study composing a letter to Iain. He knew Iain wouldn't receive it until after his training but he had to let him know he was thinking about him.

_Iain,_

_As you may have heard from Sam, I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. I do feel something for you and hope nothing bad happens to you out there._

_Please come back to me,  
De-De_

Dervla whined at Dylan's feet. "It's okay girl. We'll go for a walk now." Dylan wrote out the envelope, placing the letter inside. He wanted to send Iain a new photo of himself. Too risky he mused.

"Come on Dervla, let's post this and you can have a run around that big field on the way home."


	4. Chapter 4

Iain woke up late. Fortunately he'd packed last night, before his phone call to Dylan. He was in deep and, for once, he was looking forward to the current tour ending. He really hoped Dylan had meant what he said.

"Iain, you're late." Sam did not look amused.

"He was up late making sexy phone calls to his mystery lady."

Iain felt himself blush as Simon spoke. Sam looked at him and smiled. She'd noticed the last couple of weeks that he'd seemed happier. She put it down to spending time with his family.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Simon has kindly stepped in for Antony."

"Ant not well?"

"Family emergency. We'll be fine. You two can tell me all about this mystery woman tonight!"

Iain wished the ground would swallow him up. He was thankful once again for Dylan's foresight with his nickname. 

*****

Travelling to the training area three hours away, Sam felt nauseous. She had forgotten her travel sickness pills. This will be a long trip, she mused. 

"You okay Sam?"

"I'm fine Iain. I can't believe you didn't tell me you'd met someone. There's me going on about Dylan. I never thought to ask you why you've seemed happier since your leave."

"It's nothing really. We're still both relatively new to each other."

"But phone sex? If only I could talk Dylan into it! It would be nice for just once, to take sex out of the bedroom and be a bit more daring."

"Have you ever asked him?"

"No! I mentioned bondage once, as a joke. He dismissed it straight away."

Iain couldn't decide if he'd like to be restrained by Dylan, or be the one to restrain Dylan. He felt himself become hard at the thought and moaned.

"You okay Iain?". He nodded, not daring to open his mouth. "Think your mystery lady would like that?"

"I have...no idea..."

Sam handed Iain a paper bag. "You don't look too good. Take this in case you're sick."

Iain nodded a thanks. This was going to be a long trip, where all he could think about was Dylan. He wasn't sure who was the dominant one out of the two of them. Iain didn't care either way. Both scenarios turned him on. 

Taking the paper bag, he sat there breathing into it, thinking of puppies and kittens in an attempt to keep his mind off Dylan.

*****

Dylan was bored. He hated country life just as much as city life. The country was pleasant enough. Plenty of sheep to talk to when Dervla wasn't listening. But everyone knew your business. 

Stepping inside the village pub, everything went quiet. When the patrons realised it was only him, they carried on with their conversations.

"Dr Keogh! This is a surprise! I take it the lovely Sam is still on tour?"

"She is."

"I missed her when she was on leave. The next time she's back, ask her to pop in for a chat."

"I will do Mr Graham."

Dylan slid onto one of the stools at the bar. The bar keep, Freddie, placed a shot of Whiskey on front of him. "That ones on the house doc. A thank you for keeping Amy calm whilst you were delivering our baby."

"Thank you. Has she decided on a name?"

"Wesley. Just some random name she chose from her book."

"At least it's not too commonplace. I don't think I've come across a Wesley before."

"True. I'll leave you to it doc."

Dylan sighed. He had no idea why he'd willingly chosen to mingle, as Sam had put it when they first moved here. 

"You look sad."

"Excuse me?"

"You miss someone."

"Georgina, leave the doc alone will you. He doesn't want to hear any of your clairvoyance crap."

"It's not crap. It's the truth." She handed Dylan a tarot card. "Keep them safe."

Dylan looked down at the card. He'd never been superstitious as such. His mother had always told him not to walk under ladders, but he'd never taken a horoscope to heart, when the other kids at school had. 

Turning the card over he was shocked to see it was the death card. He dropped it onto the bar top, downed his Whiskey and left. Dylan ran back home, bolting the door behind him, falling to his knees in despair. He hated war. And now there were two people in his life out there he cared about. Even though they were only on a training exercise, Dylan knew things could escalate quickly. Working in and emergency department had taught him that.

Dervla moved alongside him. He reached out and hugged her. "We need to stay strong Dervla. We don't want anything happening to them do we girl?"

Dylan had been scared many times in his life. But this fear he felt now was excruciating. Like someone reaching into his chest and ripping his heart out. They had to be okay. They just had to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Iain had spent the first night at the training compound avoiding Simon. Every time he tried talking to Sam, he'd be there. Sam would never give up trying to prize information from him. Simon was much worse.

"You can't avoid me all night Iain."

"Simon. I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why haven't you joined your comrades in arms in the mess?"

"I'm still feeling sick from earlier. The last thing I want to do is watch you eat." Simon was known for being a loud, messy eater.

"Oh, very funny."

"I'm going to get ready for bed."

"You mean go and have a wank. I can help you with that you know?"

"What?"

"It's not a woman you're seeing is it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You left this." Simon handed him the photo of Dylan. "It is yours isn't it? It was on top of the phone last night."

Iain wasn't sure what to say. He could deny ever seeing the photo before. "It's ...."

"Simon! Where did you find that? I thought I'd lost it! Thank you." Sam hugged a confused looking Simon.

"Last night, on top of one of the phones. That Iain last used."

"You thought Dylan was Iain's fancy woman?" Sam laughed. "Iain's not gay and they've never met."

"Oh..." Simon looked like a child that had just had their candy stolen from them.

"Look, we've got another early morning wake up call. You guys best go get some sleep."

Sam left them to it. Simon shrugged, clearly embarrassed. Iain wasn't sure if it was because he'd been wrong or whether it was because Simon had tried coming on to him.

"Simon, if you need to talk...."

"Just forget what I said before."

Iain watched him walk away. This was definitely going to be a long few weeks.

*****

The next morning, Dylan woke up on the floor still cuddling Dervla. He was glad that he wasn't in the surgery today, but he had some house calls to do that afternoon.

He opened the door to let Dervla outside whilst he made himself some tea and refilled her water and food bowls. He knew he should eat, but he wasn't hungry. Maybe brunch before the house calls would be a good idea?

Dylan had received an email asking him to interview for a position in a hospital. ED Registrar. The same thing he'd been doing when he'd given up on that side of his career to be with Sam and start a family. The interview was next week. He replied back to say he was available. There was no point remaining here miserable whilst Sam was away for most of the year.

*****

_He took the rope and tied his lovers wrists to the headboard. Those eyes looking up in wonder as he stared down, smiling. "I'm going to make you make lots of noises for me. I loved hearing you on the phone."_

"Iain, are you listening to me?"

Iain was shaken out of his reverie. "Sorry Sam."

Sam sat down next to him. "Dreaming about your fancy lady?"

"You could say that."

"We'll be home soon. I'm hoping that Dylan will be in the mood to talk. He only seemed interested in my photos last time."

"Did you bring your camera?"

"I left it as I just had to get out of there."

Iain smiled. He knew that there were photos of him and the thought of Dylan wanking off to them made him hard.

"You okay? You don't seem as relaxed as normal? Simon getting to you?"

"I'm fine. Feeling the heat a bit now we're here. Isn't this bad back at base."

Sam nodded in agreement. It was much warmer here in the training compound. "Maybe you should go and have a shower and relieve yourself." 

Iain watched in disbelief as Sam walked away laughing. Fuck, she'd obviously noticed how aroused he was. 

Closing his eyes once under the cold shower spray, he pictured Dylan laying naked on his bunk. Oh, how he'd love for Dylan to be here.

Iain stroked his length as the imaginary Dylan stroked himself too, smiling seductively up at him. Iain wondered if the real Dylan would be like this. True, they'd already had sex but Iain had been too far gone to appreciate the finer details. 

Iain leant against the shower wall as his hips bucked and his orgasm shook through his body. He was now counting the days until he saw Dylan again.


	6. Chapter 6

3 weeks and 5 days later, Iain and Sam returned to base. The tour had ended. Iain picked up his mail and was surprised to see a letter from Dylan. He stuffed it into his pocket. He couldn't let Sam see it.

With the melee of everyone getting ready to go home, Iain forgot about the letter until they were on the plane home. Reading the words he smiled. Please come home to me. Iain had never really given leaving loved ones behind much thought. He'd never kept a girlfriend long enough to miss them. He knew his mum and sister missed him, in their own ways. But to know Dylan had missed him as much as he had Dylan made him happy. Dylan had said he was going to try and be away for their return. Iain looked over at Sam. She didn't look particularly happy and he wondered if Dylan had written to her too.

Once off the plane, Sam went to say goodbye. "Dylan not picking you up?"

Sam shook her head. "He's got another hospital job. Said he was bored of the country life."

"So you're not seeing him at all?"

"Oh, I'll be seeing him at the weekend. He said he wanted to talk."

"I'm sorry Sam." Iain hugged her. 

"It's fine. It was a bit of a whirlwind romance. I always knew he wasn't keen on being a country GP. He had big plans for his career. It's right that he doesn't ignore them. Especially as he helped me with my own career. I almost quit but he persuaded me to keep going. He has such a way with words."

"Who'll get to keep Dervla?"

"Dervla?" Sam was sure she hadn't mentioned Dervla to anyone.

"Your puppy...." Iain realised his mistake. Sam hadn't told him about Dervla.

"She's Dylan's puppy. I only agreed because I knew how much he wanted one. And I thought it would give him someone to talk to whilst I was away." Sam knew she should be suspicious. But Iain was her friend and both he and Dylan were not gay.

"I'm sure he was glad that you were so thoughtful."

"You're sweet. I hope things work out with Denise."

Iain watched as Sam made her way over to the bus queue. Iain lived in the barracks and headed outside to begin his walk.

*****

Iain didn't notice the Land Rover parked up outside his quarters or Dylan sat waiting for him.

Dylan smiled when he saw Iain walking along, totally oblivious to his presence. Maybe sneaking up behind an army officer wasn't his best idea in the world, as he lay winded on the ground. 

"God Dylan, I'm so sorry!" 

Iain offered Dylan a hand to help him up. Dylan grabbed hold, but pulled Iain down on top of him. "I'm dying, I need the kiss of life."

"Is that your expert opinion Doctor.....Dylan?" It suddenly dawned on Iain that he didn't even know Dylan's second name. He knew Sam had kept her maiden name for the army.

"It is very much my expert opinion."

They kissed. Tongues exploring each other's mouths, both breathless and wanting more. 

"Let's get you inside and into my bed."

Dylan was surprised to see it was just like student accommodation. They each had their own room.

"I would offer you something to eat, but I doubt the other lads have been shopping recently."

"It's fine. I have you."

"Shit Dylan, you do things to me."

Iain undressed himself. The uniform felt tight down there and he was relieved to just be stood in his underwear. Dylan followed suit, pushing Iain backwards onto the bed.

Iain shivered as Dylan eased his underwear down, moaning when Dylan took him into his mouth. "That feels so good." Iain resisted the urge to just fuck Dylan's mouth. "I'm going to cum De-De."

Dylan swallowed Iain's release, as he inserted a slick finger into him. Iain moaned as Dylan expertly found his prostrate. He moaned as Dylan's cock slammed inside him. Both moaning as Iain came again, Dylan following seconds later.

They lay there together in each other's arms, falling asleep, happy and content.


End file.
